


Thrones

by Seaside_Soul



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaside_Soul/pseuds/Seaside_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ladystuck event and my very first homestuck art.</p><p>For the princess prompt- I hope you enjoy this~<br/>If you'd like the bigger version, just let me know.</p><p>And HAPPY NEW YEAR!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thrones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krazieLeylines](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazieLeylines/gifts).



> My first ladystuck event and my very first homestuck art.
> 
> For the princess prompt- I hope you enjoy this~  
> If you'd like the bigger version, just let me know.
> 
> And HAPPY NEW YEAR!

 


End file.
